Denna
"You may call me Mistress Denna"- Denna Denna was a Mord-Sith, a female warrior woman tortured and trained by Darken Rahl to protect him from creatures with magical powers. She was an antagonist in the show'' Legend of the Seeker.'' Training the Seeker Denna received orders from Darken Rahl to capture and train the Seeker Richard Cypher. She along with her fellow Mord-Sith Constance and several D'Haran soldiers captured Richard. Richard later woke up chained by his wrists up to the ceiling only to see Denna who started to rturing him with her Agiel. Denna's plans was to torture him into obeying her, but he was able to resist her. Later Richard's companion and love Kahlan Amnell tried to rescue him, but she had her captured as well. Later they managed to fight and kill Denna and Richard killed her with his sword. Later her fellow Mord-Sith Constance revived her with the Breath of Life. Pristinely Ungifted As punishment Darken Rahl had her tortured by himself, after that he commanded her to get the last Box of Orden with the help of the Pristinely Ungifted one Jennsen (who was Richard's sister) who has immunity to magic. She by threatening to kill her mother, had Jennsen take the Box of Orden by going through a force-field. Later Richard and his companions found her torturing Jennsen's mother. Richard and his friends managed to rescue Jennsen except her mother. Later Richard made a deal with Denna- have Jennsen take the rest of the Boxes of Orden and the last Box to be given to Denna in exchange for their mother's safety. Before that happens Denna suddenly kills their mother with her Agiel and promises to revive their mother with the Breath of Life once she has the whole Boxes of Orden. When Richard gains all three Boxes he used their power to take control of Denna's mind and commanded her to revive their mother. But she couldn't revive her as the usage of the Breath of Life had a time limit on a dead person. Enraged Richard commanded Kahlan to beat her to death (The power of Orden corrupted his mind). Later after Jennsen managed to release Richard from the power of Orden, Denna begged him to kill her, fearing Darken Rahl's wrath. Richard instead left her alone to run from Darken Rahl. Controlling D'Hara ﻿When Richard defeated Darken Rahl, Denna started her life all over owning a massage parlour and goes by the name 'Madam Denna'. Richard and Cara came over to her spa, Richard stayed there for a while. Meanwhile in a hidden room, Denna had been training a D'Haran general into obeying her every command. She had Richard chained into the hidden room and commanded the general to kill himself. Her plan was to kill Richard and have the spirit of the now dead general summoned into Richard's body and have the Lord Rahl practically under her control, this plan was an alternative as she can't train Richard himself as she failed before. She struck Richard in the chest with her Agiel and Richard dies. With the aid of a sorcerer (who probably used to work with Darken Rahl before) the sorcerer summoned the general's spirit into Richard's body. Denna commanded the general to command the D'Haran army and claim authority over D'Hara effectively controlling a country, that was Denna's plan and while this was happening Denna don a new white leather outfit signifying that she has 'Broken' someone's will. Kahlan and Cara infiltrated through the D'Haran army to rescue Richard. Denna and Cara fought with their Agiel while Kahlan fought the general though she hesitated as she is seeing Richard and couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Though in the end Kahlan killed the general by stabbing him with her knife. Denna tried to command the army on her own but The D'Haran army refused as the they only serve the Lord Rahl, who is now dead. Later Denna escaped from Kahlan and Cara. Final Fall ﻿Denna through a clever trick, captured the First Wizard Zedd and plans to train him to obey her commands. She also bribed a few D'Haran soldiers to kill Kahlan and Cara, but they failed. Denna killed 2 D'Haran soldiers and forced the wizard to turn the dead soldiers into duplicates of themselves to make Kahlan and Cara think they are dead and to stop pursuing them. Zedd managed to convince her to change her life and start over, but just before she can consider it, Cara shot her with an arrow and she fell off a cliff to her death. Personality ﻿''"When you're asked a question, you must answer it."'' Denna used to be a kind-hearted girl, but after becoming a Mord-Sith, she became very cruel. She is a sadist and enjoys inflicting pain on others. She is also a very skilled strategist. She is also very possesive , power-hungry and has a few issues on control and obedience. Powers and Abilties ﻿Denna is a Mord-Sith and her power was bestowed by Darken Rahl, with her powers she could capture the magic of a magical ability and use it against them she can do the same on magical objects, she demonstrated this power on Richard, as he tried to stab her with the Sword of Truth at first, she used the magic of the Sword on him instead causing agony on him. Wizards can't use most of their power on her as she can reflect it all back at them. She is very skilled with her Agiel and can inflict great agony on anyone and kill people instantly with it by striking it on their chest making their heart stop. With her Agiel Denna can torture people until they will do anything to please her. Trivia *﻿Denna dies twice: #First by Richard, by stabbing her with the Sword of Truth. #Last by Cara, who shot her in the back with an arrow, she then fell off a very high cliff. *She was once brought back from the dead with the Breath of Life. *Denna was seen using the Breath of Life 4 times. #First on Richard after she purposely struck his chest with her Agiel. (Denna) #Second on Richard's mother, but she failed due to the time limit of using the Breath of Life. (Bloodline) #Third on Denee (Kahlan's sister) who's spirit was summoned by a sorcerer. (Resurrection) #Once again on Richard after she had a sorcerer summon a D'Haran general's spirit onto his body (Ressurection) *Denna killed Richard twice, with her Agiel. Category:Female Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Leader